


Through The Eyes of Solace

by LilyCat03



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Between The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) and The Hidden Oracle (Trials of Apollo), Book 1: The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book 5: The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Domestic Fluff, Drama, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Romance, The Trials of Apollo Spoilers, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCat03/pseuds/LilyCat03
Summary: From the beginning Will always knew he was different, but finding out he was the son of the God Apollo changed his life in ways he couldn't. This story follows Will's journey as a halfblood on the journey to self discovery, to forming a relationship with his estranged Godly parent, and finding the love of his life along the way. This story will be one shots showing different moments from the books from Will's point of view, and it will mostly remain canon compliant. There will be Solangelo in later chapters and also spoilers for The Trials of Apollo.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so I just finished reading Tower of Nero and I felt inspired to write a story highlighting Will’s relationship with his father Apollo from the beginning throughout the Percy Jackson series, Heroes of Olympus series, and The Trials of Apollo. It will be a collection of one shots set during different moments and this first one will be from the beginning of Will’s life till he learns that he is a demigod. Later there will be Solangelo moments because its canon and adorable but that is not the main focus of the story. Hope you enjoy it.

Through The Eyes of Solace

Chapter 1

Will Solace always resented his father. He was born and raised in Austin, Texas by his single mom, Naomi Solace. She was the light of his life, she understood Will better than anyone and she was loving, compassionate, and had the most beautiful singing voice. He loved her so much and couldn’t understand why other kids had fathers and Will’s wasn’t around. When he was five he finally summoned up his courage to finally ask.

“Good night my sweet boy,” Naomi said, kissing Will’s cheek and tucking him in his bed that night.

“Good night, mommy,” Will said, thinking again about his absent father. 

Naomi went to turn off Will’s bedroom light and leave when suddenly Will spoke.

“Mommy?”

“Yes sweetheart?” Naomi said turning the light back on and walking towards her son. 

“Where is my daddy?” Will asked, his lip quivering as he was almost scared to know the answer.

Naomi sighed, she had known this day would be coming. “He is not here honey, he left before you were born.”

“Why did he leave?” Will asked, starting to get choked up.

“I don’t know baby, but don’t be sad,” Naomi said, rubbing her son’s back.

“Can you tell me about him?” he asked, curiosity taking over.

Naomi smiled. “He was so handsome and charming; it was love at first sight. We met after one of my shows and we got to talking about music and poetry and so many other things. I truly loved him and even though he left I have the most beautiful son to cherish. You look just like him too; you carry a piece of your father with you always,”

Ever since that day Will wondered about his father. He wondered why he left; he wondered if he would ever come back. And he was annoyed that his father would leave his mom alone to take care of Will without even paying child support. As he grew up that resentment grew with time.

When Will started to go to school he had other problems though. In class he had a hard time sitting still, and learning to read was a challenge of epic proportions. It wasn’t long until he was diagnosed with both ADHD and dyslexia, but despite these issues Will eventually began to excel in school. He excelled especially in science and in athletics. He was incredibly proud of the time when they did archery in gym class and he hit a bulls eye on his first try.

Shortly after Will turned ten the worst thing imaginable happened that shook him to his very core. His mother got cancer. It was the worst six months of their lives. Will did everything possible to help his mom, he researched cancer, read every medical book he could find, and accompanied his mom to ever doctor’s appointment. He was with her as she endured horrible chemo treatments that sapped her strength and made her ill. He sat by his mother’s bedside keeping her comfortable, making sure she took her medicine, and doing everything in his power to help her. Thankfully the treatments worked and Naomi went into remission. 

The whole experience shook Will to his very core and while he incredibly grateful she pulled through it he was cautiously optimistic. And the entire experience showed Will that he had an aptitude for the medical field, it was truly something he could see doing as a career one day. He knew he wanted to be a doctor one day, to be able to make people better, perhaps even cure cancer one day. 

Then everything changed in the most unexpected way. It started when he thought he saw a monster. 

Will sat down in his biology class, and was starting to pull out his book when he noticed a new student standing in the doorway. Except this student had one large eye and was taller and burlier than the average student. Will gasped, and nobody in the room seemed to notice the same thing that he did. The creature with the large eye glared at him though and Will stood up quickly, thankful there was an adjoining lab room door right behind him. He went through it, and made his way to the exit. He felt like he was going crazy, he had never left school life this before but some instinct told him to get out and get out now.

He was intercepted by a teacher of course.

“What are you doing out of class?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Woodrow,” Will said looking over his shoulder and then meeting the gaze of the short teacher who wore bowler hat on his head. “I’m not feeling good, I need to go home.”

Will looked again over his shoulder and saw the strange one eyed creature down the hall spot him and started running down the hall towards him. 

Mr. Woodrow let out what sounded like a bleat and then pulled Will to follow him. “They’ve found you; I’ve got to get you to camp now.”

“Who has found me?” Will asked confused following Mr. Woodrow because he definitely didn’t want the monster to catch up. “What camp?”

“Let’s get away and I will explain, please,” Woodrow said pulling Will alone. They burst through the doors and Mr. Woodrow led Will to a brown Chevette in the faculty parking lot. As Mr. Woodrow turned the car on Will saw the creature come through the same doors and yell. Thankfully Mr. Woodrow sped away seconds before the creature reached the car.

“What was that thing?” Will demanded.

I don’t want to say it out loud,” Mr. Woodrow said and then spelling it for Will. Cyclops.

“Wait a minute, aren’t those from Greek myths?” Will wondered remembering the lesson he had the previous year in school.

“Yes, they are real the myths are real. Everything is real. I’m a satyr myself,” Mr. Woodrow said. “And you are a demigod.”

“I’m a god?” Will said confused.

“No definitely not a god, but you have a parent who is one,” Woodrow explained, merging onto the highway. “You are a demigod, half human, half god. That is why the monster was after you.”

“What no, that can’t be real, I’m not part god,” Will said completely confused. 

“How do you know?” Mr. Woodrow said. “You know for sure who both of your parents are.”

“My Mom is Naomi Solace, completely human. My Dad is just some random guy who abandoned us the first chance he got,” Will said, not able to stop the bitterness coming into his voice.

“Your Dad is one of the Olympians, and the monsters know it. The only safe place for you now is Camp Half Blood in New York,” Mr. Woodrow said.

~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Will walked with Woodrow the satyr across Half Blood Hill and into Camp Half Blood for the first time in his life. He was put in the Hermes cabin that first night but the following morning at breakfast suddenly everyone was staring at him. No they weren’t staring at him, but at the golden symbol spinning above his head. A symbol of a bow and arrow against the backdrop of the sun. He looked up to see the centaur Chiron approach him. 

“It is determined,” Chiron said and all around the dining pavilion those seated bowed their heads and those standing kneeled. “God of archery, god of poetry, music and medicine, and God of prophecy and the sun. Hail Will Solace, the son of Apollo.”

Later Will would reflect this was the biggest turning point in his life. His always resented his father for abandoning and his mother, when the truth was that he was the son of Apollo, a god who honestly couldn’t stay with his mother or him. He was grateful that Apollo acknowledged him by claiming him as his son, and he found that he had a whole cabin full of siblings. He finally understood why he had a gift for healing, and at camp it was something he learned to nurture in new ways. 

In time Will no longer resented his father, but he finally understood. And now he was extremely proud to be the son of Apollo and a half blood who called cabin 7 home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn’t until Will started attending Camp Half Blood that he realized just how dangerous things could really be for demigods. He had finally accepted who he was, a son of the god Apollo who was both blessed and cursed with amazing gifts. Blessed because he could do things that were not as easy for the average mortal, cursed because as a half blood he was especially vulnerable to monster attacks. He had gone home for the school year after that first summer at camp and things mostly went well. He was able to avoid monsters for almost the entire time he went to school. But like most demigods it was always too good to be true.

Naomi took the news that her son was half Greek god surprisingly well. She worried constantly for him of course and Will assured her that camp was training him to fight, and to be prepared to defend himself. She worried about him being so far away from Texas and Will wrote her letters weekly. Naomi would’ve preferred phone calls of course but she understood when Will told her just how dangerous technology was for demigods. Now that he knew who he was and where he came from Will finally began to live the kind of life he always wanted.

Of course the main thing that Will learned at camp was healing. All children of Apollo have some degree of skill with healing, just as Will had some degree of skill with archery. He never would be as good of an archer as his siblings though and most of them didn’t have his level of skill with healing. He loved the work even though it could be incredibly heartbreaking at times. He knew again that he would be a doctor some day but for now he was in the perfect training ground at camp. There was always something to treat; cuts, bruises, broken bones, illness, and the occasional amputation.

Will’s first real test as both a demigod and healer was the summer of the Battle of the Labyrinth. He stood with his siblings as they fought off the Aethiopian Drakon in the woods surrounding Camp Half Blood as Kronos’ army made their way inside the magical barriers and started their assault. Will was scared of course, facing off against a giant lizard was not his idea of fun, and nor was facing an army of monsters. Still, Will knew his duty as a camper of cabin 7 and a son of Apollo and he did his duty. 

It wasn’t very long into the fighting that Will’s skills as a healer would be required. When demigods started falling, Will took to his post at the infirmary and treated everything he could. He could hear the fighting still happening outside but Will was laser focused on his job. Soon enough the fighting was over but at a terrible cost. There were so many wounded, Will himself set Chiron’s broken leg. He went without resting, and only cared about saving every single life that he possible could.

Will learned soon enough that despite his best efforts, there were still many casualties. He found out that his brother and counselor Lee Fletcher had perished at the hands of a giant’s club. There were in all so many deaths that it was hard to swallow, and when Will watched Michael Yew light Lee’s burial shroud it was hard not to start bawling right there.

In a moment of reflection, Will was very grateful that his father Apollo had so many kids. The god of course wouldn’t win dad of the year by any means but Apollo had given Will an amazing family. He was especially close to his siblings Michael, Austin, and Kayla, and through their grief they became closer. All of them had been through so much together and their shared experiences were more rewarding than anything provided to them. In fact none of them had even met their father Apollo, yet the god was usually pretty good about claiming his children. And for that Will was grateful otherwise he would never have such an amazing family at camp.

A few days after the battle, Will finally had a chance to sleep and to recover from working almost nonstop to heal the injured. He finally had a good meal and was now exhausted and desperately needed to get some sleep. But as he closed his eyes the memories of seeing Lee’s shroud burning, of death, and grief, and the horrible feeling that he just wasn’t able to save everyone finally got to him. He was numb when he was in the infirmary and did what he had to do, but now that he had a moment to himself he let the tears finally fall.

“Father,” Will cried out, wiping his tears. “I wasn’t skilled enough to save them, but I tried. I really did.”

Of course Apollo didn’t answer, it was not surprising. He opened his eyes and looked around cabin 7, glanced at Lee’s bunk, and sighed. He looked around the room, the bunks tidy, a few personal belongings, strewn around, a bookcase at the front that had reference books to Apollo, archery, medicine and more. He glanced up at the bright yellow flowers from Delos that flourished only in cabin 7.

Will stood up and walked to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He looked like his father of that he was certain, every image he ever saw of Apollo was blonde and tanned, the same as him. Perhaps Will should be thankful he took after his father, but looks were certainly not everything. As he looked at his reflection suddenly something happened. His skin was glowing, literally his skin had a faint luminescence that wasn’t there before. It was so strange because despite his father being the sun god, he had never heard of a child of Apollo who glowed light a glow stick. It took him awhile to figure out how to shut off his strange new gift, but soon he had the hang of it. It was the type of ability that would win any awards of course, but Will was strangely proud of his newest ability though he wasn’t exactly eager to share it with anyone.

“Thank you Apollo,” Will said softly as he returned to his bed and finally got the deep sleep he had needed for days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks to those who left kudos or reviewed! In the next chapter it will be Will's perspective during the events of The Last Olympian which should be fun since that's Will's first canon appearance in the series of course. I will try to have it up next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's POV during The Last Olympian part 1

Chapter 3

The final battle between the gods, their demigod children and the forces of the Titan Kronos came the following summer. The entire summer session of Camp Half Blood was more challenging than Will had ever experienced. Michael Yew had become the new counselor of the Apollo cabin after Lee Fletcher’s untimely death, and Will was pretty good friends with his half brother. Will spent most of the time during that summer in the infirmary due to the constant demand for medical care after raids were made on the forces of Luke Castellan who now hosted the Titan Kronos. Will knew that as bad as things were, they were soon to get much worse.

One day Will joined his siblings on a raid with the Ares cabin in Philadelphia. There they found some of Luke’s demigods, some even former campers of Camp Half Blood. The Ares cabin with Clarisse at the helm led the direct assault and Will with his brothers and sisters fanned out to try and catch any stragglers as they moved through the warehouse. Will and his sister Kayla turned down one halfway, armed with bows and arrows notched and ready to fly if the need came. He pushed the door open and Kayla went first. 

“All clear,” she said a moment later and Will followed her in the room. He turned the corner and went in a different direction than his sister went and he gasped at what he saw. It was a chariot, a really nice chariot. One that could probably even fly with some pegasi attached.

He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and turned to see Kayla and Michael. 

Michael grinned, “Dad would be so proud right now.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately Will’s discovery of the flying chariot turned into a point of contention between the Apollo cabin and the Ares cabin. The day of the raid when Clarisse had seen the chariot she demanded it as Ares property since they had led the raid. But it was Will who found it, Apollo’s cabin that seized it so they felt that it was their property. Michael refused to surrender their property and then he and Clarisse ended up in a massive fight. And now days later it was still a huge problem, and then Percy Jackson returned to Camp with news that Charles Beckendorf had died in their attempt to destroy the Princess Andromeda.

Though Will hadn’t known Beckendorf well, he always had admired the strong and steady son of Hephaestus. His loss was an incredibly huge blow to everyone in the camp, especially his girlfriend Silena Beauregard whose grief could be heard through the camp. Percy also looked pretty devastated about the entire situation, and when they burned Beckendorf’s shroud at the campfire everyone mourned. Still there wasn’t much time for grief because they were still in the midst of a war, and soon the real fight would begin.

It started when Annabeth passed on the word that Percy had called on Camp Half Blood to defend Mount Olympus and before Will knew it he and most of the campers were riding in vans heading towards Manhattan and specifically the Empire State Building. Before leaving Will witnessed Clarisse’s tantrum that she and her cabin would not be helping due to their slight over not getting the flying chariot. Michael was so disgusted that he just surrendered the chariot but it didn’t help. None of them felt good knowing that the Ares cabin wouldn’t be helping, but there was nothing they could do.

When they finally arrived, Will followed everyone up the elevator to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building straight to Mount Olympus. Will had heard stories, but he’d never had the chance to visit the palace of the gods. Everything was incredible and just as he imagined it would be, it was surreal to think that just below the magical city was the mortal New York City. He saw a statue of Apollo and thought about what his father must be doing at that very moment. Will knew the gods were fighting Typhon as the Titan ravaged across the country and since they weren’t here, he knew the battle must not be going well.

As they walked in the direction of the massive palace, Will looked up when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Blue lights were streaking up and then vanishing. He knew without even listening to the discussions around them that it had to be the enemy at work. It wouldn’t be long until Kronos’ forces would be coming to Mount Olympus and this was the calm before the storm. They all rushed then to the palace, and entered the massive throne room. Will was blown away at just how huge those thrones were, he was absolutely in awe. 

To think that he was related to such powerful creatures that the gods were, and as he looked around he also recognized the throne that had to be his dad’s. In some small way standing in this impressive and intimidating throne room he could imagine what it would be like to be here when the Olympian Council was in session. The gods were definitely not human and yet they had so many children, Will knew his father definitely got around considering just how many campers were in cabin 7. 

“Hello again, Percy Jackson. You and your friends are welcome,” said a young girl crouched by the hearth in the middle of the room.

She looked unassuming and Will knew that looks could be deceiving so he wasn’t surprised when Percy bowed to her. “Lady Hestia,” he said.

“I see you went through with your plan. You bear the curse of Achilles,” she said to Percy.

Will started. The curse of Achilles? He knew the story. Achilles was dipped in the River Styx by his mother as a baby and it made him invulnerable except for one small spot on his heel. Could Percy have taken a dip in the Styx? That was definitely not something Will ever intended to do.

Still he didn’t have time to dwell on that thought because the god Hermes showed up a short time later and he wasn’t happy. He said in no uncertain terms that the gods were unable to help and that the demigods were on their own. He slipped out of the throne room and walked towards a park where there were binoculars where they could look down at the city. 

He noticed how quiet it was, how they couldn’t hear the dull roar of the noises of the city, he noticed how utterly and completely silent it was. And for New York City, the city that never sleeps that was highly unusual. Will walked up to one of the binoculars and looked down and what he saw was shocking. Everyone below appeared to be sleeping or dead, there were fires springing up here and there, but there was nobody moving. And Will felt terror well up from the pit of his stomach. He knew Kronos had to be coming and he had sent his advance guard. 

After Percy showed up he said exactly what Will had been thinking. “Morpheus has put the entire island of Manhattan to sleep. The invasion has started.”

Not long after Will and his siblings were headed to the Williamsburg Bridge. They had to defend Olympus against the invaders or die trying. He whispered a silent prayer to his father. Will was not a fighter in the same ways some of his brothers and sisters were, and he was certainly no soldier. But Will knew his duty, he would fight Kronos’ army and if it took his life in the process then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello all! Thanks to everyone who has read this little story of mine. I was trying to include all of The Last Olympian from Will’s POV in this chapter but I just reread the book and there is honestly so much more I can add then I originally thought. I definitely can’t squeeze it all in so it will be 2 parts, maybe 3. I hope to have the next chapter up within a week, maybe sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will stood with his siblings on the Williamsburg Bridge as the first line of Kronos’ army started to march across. He felt the adrenaline and tension run through his body as he pulled out an arrow from his quiver and notched it on his bowstring. He didn’t feel like a soldier but today he would be one because his family was depending on him. Will looked to Michael who gave them the signal to get ready. He could see the monsters as they ran forward, there were enemy demigods amidst hellhounds, dracanae, and more monsters he didn’t know the names of. 

When they had arrived to the bridge the first thing they noticed was how many sleeping mortals were still in their cars. Michael had them pull as many of the mortals to safety as they could. It was hard work of course, but the sleeping mortals were innocent. They also set up traps, and prepared flaming arrows, sonic arrows, and pretty much all their best weapons. Will had gone through all the medical supplies he brought and was ready as much as he possibly could be. He looked at army, counting how many there were. And they were up against his brothers and sisters. This could not end well.

“Fire!” Michael,” shouted letting his sonic arrow fly, Will followed suit and shot a telekine noting with satisfaction that it burst into a pile of dust the moment that it hit. He was definitely not the most skilled child of Apollo when it came to archery, but he definitely didn’t have any problems taking out a few monsters. Will quickly fired again just as the monsters reached them.

As they fought, they hid behind cars, and sniped as best as they could. Cars exploded and every now and then they were still pulling mortals to safety. The traps that Kayla and Austin had set took out a whole line of hellhounds, and Will watched as Michael took down several monsters all in rapid succession. Will stayed focused and despite a couple of close calls he managed to take out more monsters. At long last it seemed as though the Apollo cabin was winning. In no time they had taken out the remaining monsters and Will sighed in relief and went to tend the injured. 

Just as Will was bandaging a cut on Michael’s arm, he heard something that chilled him to his very bone. He heard the sound of a horn and looked up to see a new larger army of Kronos heading their way. Leading the way in bronze armor was a beast Will had only heard about in stories. It was same half bull beast that Percy Jackson had killed once years ago.

“It’s the Minotaur,” Will said in awe and fear.

“Di immortals,” Michael gasped, looking up at Will. “Can you find a cell phone? We need to call Annabeth.”

~~~~~~~~~

Will was relieved when a short time later Annabeth and Percy arrived on pegasi. The horses flew off again quickly and Percy went out to face the Minotaur. Will retreated down the bridge, treating all the wounded he could but it was very limited what he could do in this setting. His siblings retreated and Will focused on his work. He looked up to see that Percy had once again defeated the Minotaur, and then what he saw next scared him more than anything he’d seen that day. Kronos wearing the body of Luke Castellan was riding on a skeletal horse towards Percy Jackson, and for a moment he wondered if this was what the prophecy was talking about. He knew there was a prophecy concerning Percy but he had not heard it.

“We need to pull back,” Kayla said in his ear. “The bridge is starting to break.”

“What?” Will said in dawning horror as he noticed what she was saying. Some of the suspension cables were breaking. The battle had obviously done lots of damage to the bridge’s integrity. 

“What about the mortals?” Will said horrified. “We need to pull as many to safety as we can.”

“Agreed,” Kayla said and they tried to pull as many mortals to safety as they could. 

“Where is Michael?” Will wondered, glancing back towards the battle. Austin pointed towards where Kronos and Percy Jackson were fighting. Will couldn’t make out exactly what was happening but then he saw Michael hanging on one of the suspension cables with his bow in his hands. 

“Break it! Use your powers!” Will heard Michael shout. 

He didn’t see what Percy did but the next thing he saw was water shoot up high and the bridge shook. Will feared the entire thing would fall into the river but it stopped and he saw what Percy did. There was now an empty hole separating Percy and Kronos. And Michael, Will looked closer in dawning horror. Michael was nowhere to be seen. 

Suddenly Percy was running up to Will looking completely devastated and panicked. “Will, can you come with me? Annabeth’s injured.”

“Of course,” Will said. He knew how much Percy cared for Annabeth, those two were definitely going to get together one of these days.

“Everyone else look for Michael, I don’t know what happened to him,” Percy said, looking so sad.

A short time later Will was riding a motorcycle, sitting behind Percy as he drove like a complete maniac towards the Plaza Hotel. Will had never been this close to the other boy or rather any boy other than one of his siblings and it made him feel strangely jittery. He pushed away those thoughts and focused on his task ahead of him. When he and Percy arrived at the Plaza, and a statue of Pompona yelled at Percy and threw bronze fruit at them and then they rushed inside the hotel. 

Soon they made their way through the crowd of demigods and hunters in the opulent hotel and finally reached Annabeth who was pale. Will immediately pulled back the bandage to see how bad the damage was. It was bad but definitely not fatal. 

Will sighed in relief. “It’s not so bad, Annabeth. A few more minutes and we would’ve been in trouble, but the venom hasn’t gotten past the shoulder yet. Just lie still, somebody hand me some nectar.”  
Will took the canteen he was given and used it to clean out Annabeth’s wound. Then he put some of his silver healing salve on the wound. Finally Will hummed a hymn to his father in Greek and as he did he could feel the energy of the healing magic sap his strength which showed just how bad Annabeth’s wound had been. He finally put a clean bandage on her injury and stood.

Will took a steadying breath to keep from passing out. “That should do it, but we’re going to need some mortal supplies, “He said thinking about the future. He had to be ready when more of the injured arrived.

Will saw some stationary from the hotel and a pen and started to write a list of supplies. At the very least they would need gauze, rubbing alcohol, hydrogen peroxide, and latex gloves. Things that would be essential if this battle continued into the night.

“There’s a Duane Reede on 5th,” Will said thoughtfully. “Normally I would never steal-“

“I would,” Travis Stoll said. Of course the son of Hermes found nothing wrong with looting. It was something that seriously annoyed Will and he glared at Travis. 

“Leave cash or drachmas to pay, whatever you’ve got, but this is an emergency. I’ve got a feeling we’re going to have a lot more people to treat,” Will said. 

Then he made his way out of the room. He felt weak from healing Annabeth and knew he needed to keep his strength up. He found his way to the dining room where the Hunters of Artemis were eating. He grabbed a plate and sat down at an empty table. 

As hungry as he was Will picked at his food while thinking about what happened earlier on the bridge. He knew some of his brothers and sisters were gone, he knew that Michael disappeared. He was incredibly worried.

Before long his siblings showed up and went to sit with him. “We couldn’t find Michael,” Austin said sadly. “We looked everywhere. I think he fell in the river.”

Will looked down and sighed, trying not to show how affected he was by those words. “I figured as much,” he said sadly. He thought about Michael and how amazing he’d been as their counselor and also as their brother. This would be an incredibly hard loss to get through, worse even than when Lee Fletcher died the previous year. Right now Will was running on adrenaline but he knew later he would mourn. He would feel this loss keenly for a long time.

“There are only ten of us left,” Kayla added.

Will looked up at the faces of his brothers and sisters, noticing that including Michael there were four campers gone. But he knew he couldn’t dwell on that right now or he wouldn’t be able to do what needed to be done. He saw courage, grief, and fear in his cabin mates faces. He also saw that they were looking to him for leadership. For a second Will wondered why and then he realized that with Michael gone he was the camper who had been there the longest. And that meant that Will was the new counselor of cabin 7. Will felt numb, he never expected to become counselor especially not in the middle of a war. But he knew what he had to do.

“I know we’ve been through a lot tonight,” Will said. “I know we will be grieving the loss of our brothers and sisters for days to come,” he looked everyone in the eye. “I also know the battle isn’t over and we need to be ready for the next challenge to come. I want everyone to eat, to sleep, and stock up on whatever supplies you can. This war is not over and we are the kids of Apollo, we are vital to this battle not only for our archery skills but also as healers. We all need to be ready. Dad is counting on us.”

And as Will looked at his brothers and sisters he realized that maybe he would be an okay counselor after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write since I’m trying to get the timeline accurate to match The Last Olympian. Definitely will be one more chapter covering TLO at the very least unless I feel I need to stretch it out more. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and left comments or kudos. It really encourages me that you are enjoying it. Anyway next chapter should be out next week unless I’m especially inspired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd and final part of Will's POV during The Last Olympian

When Will finally got to sleep, he slept fitfully. Nightmares of the battle plagued his dreams, he dreamed of Michael falling to his death in the East River, and he dreamed of Kronos with Luke’s face. He didn’t sleep as long as he probably should have but after waking from a nightmare he struggled to fall back asleep so he got up. He went first to check on the supplies that Travis had brought back from the drugstore. He was pleased to see that the son of Hermes had came through and brought tons of medical supplies. Will spent some time organizing it, the tedious task was helpful in settling his mind.

The next thing Will did was check on the injured. Annabeth Chase’s poisoned should wound was much better and she seemed to be on the mend for the better. Others were not as lucky and as many times as Will wanted to cry like a child, he held it together. It was the doctor in him, the healer in him, and he absolutely hated seeing his efforts going to waste. He hated seeing death even though as a half blood death was an everyday occurrence. He knew also that it was only going to get worse.  
After Will checked on the injured and did as much as he could, he went to see how his siblings were doing. Some were resting, some were eating, and some were stocking up on supplies. He was grateful to see that his brothers and sisters did as he asked and were taking care of themselves before the next battle. It was what Michael would’ve wanted for them to do. Will felt keenly the weight of his new responsibilities and he was not going to let Michael down.

Not long after Will made his rounds, Thalia Grace found him. He had never spoken to the daughter of Zeus and Hunter of Artemis before but he’d heard of her story. How she once was the tree on Half Blood Hill and the Golden Fleece had brought her back to life. She being Zeus’ daughter was technically Will’s aunt which was all sorts of weird. 

“You are the counselor of Apollo’s cabin, right?” she asked.

“I am,” Will said surprised she even knew who he was. “How did you know?”

“You are obviously Apollo’s kid since you look just like him,” Thalia said rolling her eyes.

“I do?” Will said curiously. He had been told that before by his mother, but he was more interested in the fact that Thalia knew what Apollo looked like. “You met him?”

“Yeah, once,” Thalia said as though the experience wasn’t totally pleasant. But then she got to the point. “I’m assembling all the head counselors, and we are meeting Percy and Annabeth. The fight is coming to us.”

~~~~~~~~~

Not long after Will and the other head counselors were with Thalia waiting for Percy and Annabeth at the Reservoir. Before leaving the Plaza Hotel he spoke to his siblings and they were ready for battle once more, ready to protect the Lincoln Tunnel from the Titan army. Will look at his fellow counselors and felt like it was wrong he was here. Michael should be here, he was a soldier and Will was a healer. Will didn’t want to be on the front lines but here he was. He had a few arrows in his quiver and a celestial bronze dagger but that would only go so far against the type of army Kronos was bringing.

Soon Percy and Annabeth joined them and Will walked up behind Thalia to hear her speaking.

“One of my scouts just reported they’ve crossed the Harlem River. There was no way to hold them back. The army…,” Thalia broke off shrugging. “Its huge.”

They were the only line of protection for Olympus and the odds were not great. Will wished he had asked Chiron to call his Mom before they left Camp Half Blood. He was afraid he would never see her again and that would break her heart. He wondered how his Dad Apollo was doing; Will knew he and the other Olympians were facing off against Typhon at this very moment. Did Apollo know or even care that some of his children had died tonight? Did he know that it was extremely likely that more would die tonight? Will couldn’t dwell on that thought; he had to stay focused on the battle at hand.

“Never fear! We’ll show those Titans!” said an old satyr and the words snapped Will out of his stupor. Percy had a mixture of expressions pass over his face and finally he managed to respond. “Um…yeah. Well Grover you won’t be alone. Annabeth and the Athena cabin will make their stand here. And me and…Thalia?”

Thalia patted Percy on the shoulder. “Say no more. The Hunters are ready.”

Then Percy looked at Will and the other counselors. “That leaves the rest of you with a job just as important.” Percy said. “You have to guard the other entrances to Manhattan. You know how tricky Kronos is.”

Will definitely knew that. Michael would still be here if it wasn’t from the Titan’s tricks and his spy whoever he was.

“He’ll hope to distract us with this big army and sneak another force in somewhere else. It’s up to you to make sure that doesn’t happen. Has each cabin chosen a bridge or tunnel?” Percy finished, looking at them.

Will nodded, as did the other counselors.

“Then let’s do it,” Percy said. “Good hunting everybody!”

~~~~~~~~~~  
Not long after Will was standing at the entrance to the Lincoln Tunnel. He had his bow in his hands and wished again that he had more of a skill with archery. His siblings looked worried and scared but they all put on brave faces. Will did too especially because he was now head counselor and had to lead the rest of his cabin through this war. He heard noises coming down the tunnel. Kronos’s army was approaching.

The ensuing battle was horrible. It seemed that whenever they shot down one enemy, two more would pop up. Will didn’t love that they had to keep retreating towards the Empire State building but that’s what they had to do. He wouldn’t risk his siblings again in hand to hand combat, they had lost enough brothers and sisters today, so instead they backed up and tried to pick off monsters as they went. At one point during the battle Will saw a giant pig flying overhead with a black Pegasus flying beside it. He looked away and knew he had to focus on the battle at hand.

Then all of a sudden he noticed a hellhound was about to pounce on Austin, and Austin wasn’t even looking. He stood quite a ways from where Will was standing and Will knew he didn’t have the best shot and even if he did then he knew his skill wasn’t as great as Kayla’s or the rest of his siblings.

“Austin!” Will shouted, but his brother didn’t hear him. Then Will put two fingers in his mouth to whistle at him and blew the most high pitched sound ever. Thankfully it got Austin’s attention and he shot the hellhound who was howling at the high pitched sound.

“What was that?” Austin said in amazement.

“I have no idea,” Will admitted.

Will never had heard of a child of Apollo with the skill to whistle at such a high pitched frequency that it could be used in battle, but he was grateful. At least this newly discovered talent of his was more useful than his random glowing ability. He had never spoken to his siblings about that because it was slightly embarrassing. Still he had always thought that he never got any of Apollo’s skill with music, but apparently that wasn’t completely true. Thank you, Apollo he thought and then he refocused on the battle.

Before Will knew it he and his siblings and retreated all the way back to the Empire State Building and it was definitely not looking good. There were barely a few dozen demigods, nature spirits, and Hunters versus Kronos’ seemingly endless army. And then Will saw Kronos riding towards them slowly on a golden chariot. This had to be the end, Will thought. There was no way they could win this.

And then he heard the sound of a horn First one and then several others and the sound drew closer and louder and at the last moment Will realized it was a Centaur army. The new army was a tad unconventional and wild but they invigorated everyone to push back their attackers. Will stayed behind at the Empire State Building and tended the wounded. There were so many. Will had to triage them and treat the more grievously injured first but it was so heartbreaking because in some cases there was nothing he could do to ease their passing, and not even ambrosia and nectar would help.

Before he knew it the rest of the Campers came back, they had pushed back Kronos’ army for now. The arrival of the Party Ponies had been their salvation for the moment. Will went with some of the injured into the lobby of the building and did what he could do with his limited medical supplies. He was grateful for the supplies the Stoll brother retrieved but it was going quickly. As was his supply of godly medicine.

Soon he noticed those who were still battle ready left again, obviously there was another skirmish. Will just hoped he would be able tend to all the wounded. Time seemed to pass quickly and the wounded multiplied. Will found himself taking small quantities of ambrosia and nectar just so he wouldn’t pass out from exhaustion. Then the enemy was at the door and he grabbed his bow and rushed out. Will didn’t see the giant but it grabbed Will and threw him before he even had a chance to fire his arrow.

Will landed hard and hit his head on the concrete. His vision had black spots and then before he knew it unconsciousness flooded him. When he woke again, Jake Mason was pulling him to the side of the building. 

“What happened?” Will asked, sitting up.

“You hit your head I think,” Jake said, handing Will some ambrosia.

“I’m supposed to be the doctor here,” Will joked, but popped the square in his mouth.

Jake smiled faintly, but the look on his face was that of abject horror. Will followed his look and gasped. Kronos was back, and there was an army surrounding them. Kronos with Luke Castellan’s face and his army were facing off against Percy Jackson, the other few who were still on their feet.

Suddenly Will heard the unmistakable sound of a hellhound and it sent a trickle of fear through him but it was unnecessary because the hellhound was Percy’s pet Mrs. O’Leary and there was someone riding her. A figure wearing a black skull helmet and black armor.

Is that Nico Di Angelo? Will wondered. He had seen the son of Hades a couple of times at camp and heard story that he was the one who put the crack in the floor in the dining pavilion. Most of the other campers were scared by him, and didn’t want anything to do with a kid whose Dad ran the Underworld. 

“Got your message. Is it too late to join the party?” Nico asked, coming forward on his hellhound.

“Son of Hades,” Kronos said obviously annoyed at being interrupted. “Do you love death so much you wish to experience it?”

“Your death,” Nico said. “Would be great for me.”

Will smiled, the guy definitely had courage that was for sure. He wasn’t sure he would have said the same things to Kronos, but he admired Nico for doing it. Though maybe courage wasn’t the right thing, Nico had a very small chance of making it out of this encounter alive. He missed what Kronos said in response but then he saw Nico draw his Stygian iron sword.

“I don’t agree,” Nico said and the ground started to shake. Cracks appeared everywhere and then suddenly skeletons starting to rise from the cracks. Will was thankful Nico was on their side.

“HOLD YOUR GROUND!” Kronos shouted at his warriors. “The dead are no match for us”

Will stood up again as his head wasn’t spinning anymore but he was in awe of the tremendous amount of undead soldiers forming ranks. Will knew the children of the Big Three Gods were powerful, he had seen Percy Jackson in action after all, but Nico’s power was awe inspiring. He watched as Hades, Persephone, and Demeter arrived in a chariot and was thankful to see that the God of the Dead was on their side.

Will watched the confrontation between the Titan and God and he wanted to move, to check on his patients but he couldn’t move his legs. Then he saw a barrier go up cutting them off from the main skeletal army and the mortal city. A mortal city that was no awake and in total chaos. Then the fighting began again, he shot his arrows until his quiver was completely empty. Then he focused again on the injured and dying. 

It was clear once the battle was over. The Titan army fled as quickly as they had arrived. Will wasn’t sure what happened exactly but he knew something major did. Later as he was setting one of the satyr’s broken arms, he saw Percy Jackson walk through with Annabeth Chase. They looked sad, like they had been through hell but they also looked relieved. Whispers started to spread soon after they left and Will heard that Kronos was defeated. Apparently Luke had gained control long enough to kill himself and take Kronos with him.   
Later back at camp Will kept busy tending the injured and he heard another piece of news. A mortal girl had entered the camp and became the new Oracle of Delphi. He also heard that Apollo had been to camp during the process. It would be interesting to have an Oracle that wasn’t a mummy living in the attic of the Big House.

Will found it hard initially to lead as head counselor of Apollo’s cabin after the loss of four of their siblings. He had been closest to Michael Yew and Will found the thought of taking his place somewhat uncomfortable knowing his predecessor was gone. It would take a long time for he and his siblings to finally recover and move on. 

The night after they burned the burial shrouds Will was alone in cabin 7, watering the yellow daisies that were from Apollo’s birthplace of Delos. Suddenly there was a bright flame that appeared over the center of the cabin and faded quickly and as it did a letter dropped from out of nowhere. Will lunged and caught it. On it were three lines of text.

My children are cool  
I never doubted you all  
Apollo is best

Is that a haiku? Will wondered and then he had to laugh out loud. Apollo sure had an interesting way of thanking his children but then he definitely wasn’t surprised at this point. Still it was nice to know Apollo was thinking of them.

Will looked back at the golden daisies and towards the setting sun and smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it, the rest of The Last Olympian from Will’s POV. That was challenging to write at times but once I got inspired I couldn’t stop. This is easily the longest chapter so far. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/read this story. I’m truly grateful you are enjoying this as much as I’ve had writing it. Next chapter will be the time between and leading up to The Lost Hero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the time between the end of PJO and through the first part of The Lost Hero.

Chapter 6

It had been a few months since the war with the Titans ended and things were pretty much the same at Camp Half Blood. Will had spent the remainder of the summer session at camp and then he went back home to Texas. The problem was that things did not go smoothly once he arrived back home. For one thing he was apparently a much stronger/smellier demigod than he was the last time in Texas because he was constantly attacked by monsters which made being at home a challenge. 

Will’s mother was doing better, her cancer now in full remission and every check up she’d had since showed no indication that the cancer was returning. Naomi Solace was back to her career singing gigs and she was much happier and seeing her so happy made Will happy. He still worried of course, but he knew he knew as a healer he would always worry about the cancer. Still there was another reason his Mom was so happy and that was because she had a new boyfriend and it was getting serious.

Liam was a nice guy and he seemed to really care about Naomi, but Will didn’t want a father. As it was Will had an absentee father who had a legitimate reason not to raise his son and it was nothing remotely close to being normal. Will hoped one day he would finally get to meet Apollo but for now he was still proud to call the god his father. Liam as nice as he was would never be that to Will. 

Another thing that was challenging was the monster attacks. Liam was a pure mortal so all he saw was a vision that the Mist caused and that caused lots of confusion on his part. It got so bad that Will didn’t really want to go anywhere with his mother and Liam because he was running out of explanations and that was a serious issue.

When the school year started Will was ready for a change of scenery and was eager to go to school. The issue was that he was now in junior high and was in a completely new school from where he had been the previous year. His day went pretty well considering he had been attacked by monsters almost daily at this point, but Will was still always on guard and ready for anything.

That day he saw one of cheerleaders putting up a sign for a Sadie Hawkins dance that would be happening at the school and Will groaned. Despite being the son of the god of dance and music, Will avoided them like the plague. For one thing the thought of dancing with a girl was completely unappealing, for another he knew how people in a Texas school would react to seeing Will dance with another boy.

Granted Will didn’t really want to date any of the guys in his school, though there were a few he had a crush on. As he grew older he started to realize that he just wasn’t attracted to girls and he tried to deny it to himself for a long time but the truth was Will was gay. One day he hoped to have a boyfriend but he knew how hard that would be, since dating a mortal would be nearly impossible and he didn’t really have any prospects at camp. 

Coming out was a hard thing to do but Will knew it would have to happen sooner or later. He didn’t keep things from his Mom and as far as secrets went this was a big one. As it was Will was far from normal being a half god son of Apollo who had both ADHD and dyslexia, and could freaking glow and whistle so loud it would make dogs howl. On top of all those things he was also into boys. He was abnormal even as a half blood, but Will wasn’t ashamed of who he was he was just different.

That day when Will got home from school he decided to just get things out in the open. His Mom was in her bedroom putting her makeup on for her gig that night. Before cancer her hair was blonde, albeit a slightly darker color than Will’s, but after chemotherapy her hair was now coming in brown.

“Mom, I have something I wanted to tell you,” Will said.

“Don’t tell me the Titans are fighting again,” Naomi said as she put one of her earrings in her ear.

Will forced a nervous. “Thankfully no. This has nothing to do with my other life actually.”

That got Naomi’s attention and she turned to look at her son. “What is it?”

“First of all I think I need to go back to camp,” Will said with a sigh. “The monster attacks are getting worse and it’s obvious that as much as I want to live a normal life here and go to school, its starting to become impossible. I will come back to visit of course but I don’t really think I can leave here.”

Naomi sighed and wiped her carefully so she wouldn’t mess up her make up. “I understand Will; in fact I knew this was coming. If you can’t be safe here Will then I want you to be in a place where you are.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Will said gratefully. “There is something else I wanted to tell you too.”

“What’s that?” Naomi asked curiously.

“I um,” Will said and tried to push down his nerves. “I’m gay.”

“What?” Naomi asked surprised. “Did you say what I thought you did?”

“I’m gay, I don’t like girls the way boys normally do,” Will said out loud and then continued out of anxiety. “When you think about it, me being gay shouldn’t be a surprise since my Dad has had a ton of boyfriends, I mean--,”

“Will, calm down,” Naomi said cutting him off. “I’m not upset. In fact I’m very grateful you told me, I kind of suspected it for awhile.”

“You did?” Will said surprised. “How?”

“Mother’s intuition,” Naomi said smiling. “Now tell me, do you have your eyes on any boy?”

~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Will took an Amtrak train back to New York City from Austin. Saying goodbye was hard of course, but Will knew that this was very necessary. He would be continuing to take his classes by correspondence and had his school books with him. He had also sent an Iris message to Chiron to let him know he would be returning as a year round camper. Ultimately he was very grateful that he had a place to go and Camp Half Blood was home to him.

When Will returned to camp he found out that things weren’t completely back to normal. For one thing the Hephaestus cabin seemed to be cursed ever since Beckendorf died. They were constantly coming to Will in the infirmary to bandage their multitude of cuts, sprains, and more. Not to mention they had a fire breathing automaton dragon that was loose in the woods and when Jake Mason tried to catch it he ended up with so many injuries that Will had to put him in a body cast.

As alarming as the supposed curse was it was still not the most unusual thing that happened. One winter night they had their normal campfire after dinner, and Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were there since they had just started their winter break from school. The next morning Percy was gone without a trace and Annabeth was beside herself with worry. They looked everywhere for him at camp and they had even looked in the woods despite the danger from the unhinged dragon roaming around. But Percy was gone, and they found out soon after that Olympus was closed. Even Mr. D was gone which definitely seemed to have Chiron worried.

Will prayed to his father for a sign, prayed that Percy would be found but of course it didn’t help. Everyone at camp was on edge, wondering who was next. If Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus and most powerful demigod son of the Big Three could be kidnapped than what would happen to the rest of them. Will spent time talking to his siblings making sure they would go out only in pairs if they had to explore the woods at all.

Three days after Percy’s disappearance Annabeth came to him.

“Will, I wanted to ask if I could borrow the Apollo cabin’s chariot?” Annabeth asked hopefully.

“What?” Will said surprised, thinking of the chariot that had caused so much turmoil before the Battle of Manhattan. “Why do you want to borrow it?”

“I had a vision from Hera,” Annabeth said sourly. “She said I would find the answer with a boy with one shoe at the Grand Canyon. Also Gleeson Hedge the satyr has his eyes on three demigods. I hope one is Percy.”

“Of course you can borrow it,” Will relented, just be careful with it.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Will spent the rest of the days leading his brothers and sisters through their daily activities. Arts and crafts, music class, followed by archery class. For once Will didn’t embarrass himself too badly with his archery skills. He managed to hit the bullseye a couple of times but he was still nowhere near as skilled as half of his siblings. Especially Kayla who wanted to go to the Olympics one day and had a father who was an archery coach, she was formidable with a bow and arrows.

Suddenly Will heard a commotion from the lake and he saw something falling from the sky. He slung his bow over his shoulder and ran to the lake. When he arrived he saw that the pegasi were thrashing in the lake and Butch, son of Iris, was cutting them free. Annabeth followed by three wet teenagers followed her out of the water.

He pushed through the crowd, annoyed. “Annabeth! I said you could borrow the chariot, not destroy it!”

Will made a face when he saw the remains of the chariot up close.

“Will, I’m sorry,” Annabeth sighed. “I’ll get it fixed I promise.”

Will gave one last disgusted look at the chariot and looked to the newcomers. There was a tall blonde haired boy, a girl with dark hair and a younger looking guy with curly hair. They were old for new demigods. “These the ones? Way older than thirteen. Why haven’t they been claimed already?”

The smallest guy spoke up. “Claimed?”

Will focused his attention back on Annabeth. “Any sign of Percy?”

“No,” Annabeth said looking completely defeated.

Of course Drew, the annoying head counselor for Aphrodite had to but in. Will couldn’t stand her, she always made head counselor meetings incredibly awkward with her talk about hair, makeup, and celebrities.

The new boys seemed to have no problem dishing it right back at Drew, and Jason found out the blonde boy’s name was Jason and the girl’s name was Piper. Annabeth always the peacemaker stepped in and put Drew in her place.

“Will somebody tell me what claimed means?” Piper asked.

And then like clockwork, the smaller boy whose name Will found out was Leo, got claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thanks to those who have reviewed this story. I estimate one more chapter covering the events of The Lost Hero and then I can move on to my favorite Blood of Olympus. Super excited to get to that and especially to the Solangelo stuff. Planning to have the next one up next week.


End file.
